Touched by an Angel
by Nek00
Summary: Clair Smith thinks a statue is following her, only it's not a statue; it's something more dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

_Sydney, Australia, 1940_

Sydney was already prepared for the war, but Clair Smith wished it had never happened. Her husband had been killed fighting, and she hoped no one else she knew would suffer such a loss; she would never wish the death of a loved one on her worst enemy.

As she walked out of her Parramatta terrace house to head to the local corner store, she spotted an angel statue, the same one she had seen many times before. This time was different, however. The statue seemed to be following her. Every time she looked back, it was suddenly behind her.

At first she shrugged it off, thinking she was growing paranoid because of the war. But on her way home, she began to feel frightened. The statue was following her again, and this time it looked angry. Clair ran the rest of the way home, locking the door behind her.

She never noticed a blue police box sitting across the street...

She locked the door behind her, dropping her groceries on the floor, and ran into the bathroom. She started washing her face, thinking that she might have just suffering from heat stroke.

* * *

The next day, Clair had to go out again, and once again the statue followed her. She tried to ignore it, but it seemed to be getting closer.

At least it hadn't followed her into her home.

Now she really was becoming paranoid; she needed to talk to someone. So she called the doctor's office, but wasn't expecting the kind of response she received.

'Hello, this is the Doctor.' said the distinctly English voice on the other end.

'Who are you?' asked Clair. 'You're not Doctor Frost.'

'Doctor Frost is away sick. I'm his replacement, Doctor Smith.'

'Well, Doctor Smith, I think I'm going insane.'

'And why do you think that?'

'Because I keep seeing an angel statue everywhere I go.'

Inside the TARDIS, Amy Pond shivered slightly. She knew that was no statue following Clair Smith around. The Doctor went silent for a few moments. 'Will you hold on a few moments? I'll be right with you.'

The Doctor darted out through the TARDIS doors; Amy and Rory followed after him. They ran across the street to Clair's front door, running right past the Angel. Using his screwdriver, the Doctor opened the door and walked right in, startling Clair, who was still standing by the phone.

'Who are you?' she demanded.

'I'm Doctor Smith, and these are my assistants Amy and Rory.' he showed her his psychic paper.

'All I can on that thing is wavy lines.' she said.

'Damn, it's broken again. Anyway, I'm here to talk about that Angel. Did it look damaged at all?'

'I don't know, I tried not to pay attention to it.'

'Not paying attention to a Weeping Angel is the worst thing you can do.'

'What do you mean? It's just a silly statue.'

'That statue' said Amy, 'is the most dangerous thing I have ever seen.'

'What are you all talking about? Get out of my...' Her sentence was cut off by a scream.

The Angel had smashed it ways through her front door and grabbed Rory by the collar of his jacket.

'Okay, Rory,' said the Doctor. 'Carefully slide out of your jacket. Don't worry, I won't take my eyes of the Angel.' As Rory slid out of his jacket and crossed to the other side of the room; the Doctor didn't take his eyes of it for a second. He scanned it with his screwdriver, while Clair looked on in both horror and confusion.

'That...statue...it tried to...kill him.' she said.

'It's not a statue, it's an alien.' mumbled the Doctor. 'A dying alien, at that. Why are you dying? Tell me why.'

The Angel said nothing, but its face did crack.

'Doctor, what's wrong with it?' asked Amy.

'I don't know.'

'Well can't we put it down or something?' asked Rory.

The Doctor screamed at Rory, albeit internally. He was too busy trying to stop the Angel from feeding off them to physically turn around at berate Rory.

The Angel's face cracked again. It was ready to die.

'You're starving, aren't you? You haven't been feeding, so now you're starving.'

There was another loud bang; a widow exploded inwards. Amy spun around and caught another Angel trying to get in the back window. It's face was missing...


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor woke up, unsure of where he was. Then he realised that he was; he was in Clair's house, but everyone else was gone. Next to him lay a pile of rubble and dust, the remains of a dead Angel.

There came a knock at the door. The Doctor shot to his feet and answered it. A postman was holding a letter in front of him.

'Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for someone called the Doctor.'

'That's me.' The Doctor took the letter and thanked the postman.

'Be careful with that,' the postman said as he departed. 'We've had it for years.'

It was indeed very old. Both paper and envelope were badly yellowed. Carefully, the Doctor opened the letter. It was dated March 16, 1869.

_Doctor,_

_Hurry up and get us out of here. 1869 stinks. _

_Your companion,_

_Amy_

_P.S. Don't you dare leave me behind again!_

* * *

Amy and Rory left the post office and met up with Clair near what would one day become Circular Quay.

'I've told them not just where to deliver it, but when, so hopeful the Doctor will show up any time soon...I hope.' said Amy.

'How'd you think of that?' asked Clair.

'The Doctor's a time traveller.'

'But that's impossible!'

'Err...not exactly.' said Rory, who was not sure how to explain the concept of the TARDIS to Clare.

'Clair, is that you?' came a voice from behind them.

Clair spun around. She thought she was dreaming. Her dead husband was standing there, smiling at her.

* * *

She only woke up because Amy was trying to slap her awake. 'Why have they all been passing out lately?'

'I don't know.' said Rory.

As Clair looked up at Rory's face, she noticed that there was something not quite right about him. His eyes seemed to lack humanity. She shrugged this off, however; she was still trying to figure how her husband was still alive.

'Reg.' was all she could bring herself to say.

Reg was now standing above her, smiling. He was wearing period clothing, and actually looked quite handsome. 'You won't believe how I ended up here.' he said. 'I was attacked by a statue then I woke up here.'

'It wasn't a statue,' interjected Amy. 'It was a Weeping Angel. They send you back in time and feed off the days you would have lived. And if they get desperate, they'll kill you.'

'Well, whatever it is, there's another one over there.' said Rory, pointing toward a dark alley.

An Angel stood in the dark shadows of a nearby lane-way, ready to pounce on them the moment they turned their heads. Rory spotted another Angel approaching from the other direction, but he could not stop himself from blinking. Every time he blinked, it got closer...and closer...

The distinctive shape of the TARDIS began to form around them, textures, sounds and colours all fading in. Reg pulled Clair to her feet as the TARDIS fully materialised.

'Amy Pond, you are incredibly smart.' said the Doctor. 'Did you get that idea out of _Back to the Future_?'

'Never seen it.' she said, as the TARDIS shook violently.

'What's going on.' asked Reg, holding Clair close to him.

'The Angels are attacking, so we need to get out of here.' The Doctor flipped a switch on the consol. 'GERONIMO!'

* * *

They arrived back at Clair's two days after they had originally departed. The Angels was gone. Reg was alive. Clair couldn't be happier. As they fared the Doctor and his companions farewell, Clair called him over.

'Who is that man you're travelling with?' she asked.

'That's Rory Williams.' said the Doctor. 'And he's married to Amy. They have a daughter who's older than them called River, her story is a little complicated.'

'I've seen into his eyes, Doctor and they are not the eyes of a human being.'

The Doctors smile promptly disappeared. 'What do you mean?'

'His eyes lack warmth and kindness.'

'Thanks for letting me know.' The Doctor departed, as Clair and Reg looked on.

On the TARDIS, Amy was busy updating her Facebook status. Somebody called Barbra Wright had just befriended with her. 'Rory, do you know anyone called Barbra Wright?'

The Doctor smiled a little. He knew that name; she was one of his first human companions. But he didn't think much of her at the moment, he was too busy scanning Rory. Next to Rory's name, his date of death taunted the Doctor: January 8, 2035.


End file.
